Pokémon Thief
by pokemonrule389
Summary: A young thief, Zela who gets more then she bargained for. (Please excuse my bad summary.)


**Characters**  
Zela (Zorua, Pidgeot, Riolu, Rapidash and Latias)  
Officer Jenny (Arcanine and Herdier)  
Mei (reshiram, Samurott, Unfeazant, Stoutland, Liepard and Victini) (Female black 2 & white 2 character.)  
Nate (Male black 2 and white 2 character.) (Emboar +)

**(I'll add more characters when I add them to the story in the next chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey get back here!" A woman in a police uniform shouted. She was chasing a girl who had stolen something.  
"Hehe like I would." The girl had scruffy hair, clothes and had a zorua by her side replied. The zorua giggled. She continued running. An officer appeared infront of her.  
"Stop now you can't run anymore." Said the police woman as the girl stop and she stood behind her.  
"I can't go forwards, backwards nor sideways. But you keep forgetting I can go up." The girl pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the sky and a white a red Pokémon appeared. She and the zorua jumped onto its back. "Hehe you are so stupid sometimes Jenny!" Both the zorua and the latias giggled. "Latias enough fun and games let's go!" The latias flew off.  
"Grrr She's got away again." Officer jenny scowled and kicked the ground.  
As the girl was flying her latias spoke to her "We can't always steal Zela we have to find another way to live."  
Zela looked down "I know latias but once we are in this it's hard to get back out…" She sighed  
The zorua then spoke "I like it, it's fun."  
"You find fun in everything zorua." Said latias  
"Well I'm just trying to brighten up things. You should try it latias."  
"Maybe I don't want to; anyway it gets annoying at times."  
"Yeah well then you're boring!" The zorua argued.  
"I'm not!"  
"Guys stop bickering!" Zela shouted getting frustrated at the two Pokémon arguing. "Anyway there's a storm coming I can feel it plus there's dark clouds where we are heading."  
"Yes and it's not a natural either…" Latias replied sounding nervous "I hate flying in storms I'm nothing like my brother."  
Zorua was about to make an argument but Zela just gave him a glare. Zorua huffed and muttered something then curled up and went to sleep.  
"If it isn't natural whose storm is it then?" Zela asked latias.  
"I think its Zapdos's or Zekrom's." Latias narrowed her eyes "I can't quite tell."  
"If a storm is rolling in we better land here then walk." She said to latias.  
"Right!" Latias started to fly lower and lower then stopped flying and was hovering above the trees. "Zela look!"  
"What is it?"  
"In the storm. I think it's a fight." Latias was starting to get nervous "That's why there's a storm reshiram and zekrom are fighting!" Just then a blue flare shot through the dark clouds.  
"Latias down now!" Zela shouted. Just before the attack got to them latias dove down. The blue flare hit some trees and they burst into flames "phew that was close. Latias do you think you can get closer?"  
"I don't know… But I can try." Latias sigh. "If we die its you're fault."  
"That's reassuring…" Zela said "But I'm sure we won't die latias."  
Zorua had woken up and was staring at the clouds. "That's latias always thinking negative."  
"Hey! I do not!" Latias replied  
"Guys don't start fighting again please." Zela sighed.  
Latias flew closer until she was just outside the black clouds and they could see everything inside the storm. Reshiram and Zekrom were facing each other and growling, there were a male green haired trainer on Zekrom's back and a female brown haired trainer on Reshiram's back she looked, a lot like Zela but with hair in loops and not a scruffy mess. Zela patted latias on the shoulder to say get closer; latias hesitated but flew forwards a few yards then stopped "I'm sorry I'm not going any closer Zela."  
"Its ok latias we don't need to get closer I can see perfectly from here."  
The storm clouds were getting worse, it was harder to see then she thought. A flash of lighting surprised her and latias, zorua just giggled in amusement then Latias scowled at zorua. Reshiram and Zekrom started to attack each other again. Reshiram screeched then started to charge a fusion flare. Zekrom roared the started to charge fusion bolt around him. Reshiram fired the flare and Zekrom charged forwards a cloud of smoke engulfed the two fighting Pokémon and trainers. A loud screech echoed through the forest and the smoke cleared and Reshiram was falling down towards the trees. The white dragon turned into a small stone ball and the storm cleared as zekrom flew of. The female trainer was left falling to the forest floor unconscious.  
"Latias we have to do something. Fly down now!" Zela commanded latias and latias nodded then flew down towards the trainer as quick as her wings could take her. Latias flew underneath the trainer and caught the trainer on her back. Latias then flew towards the white stone and Zela caught it. "Thanks latias you can land now." Zela patted latias again and latias landed. Zela jumped of latias's back, put the stone down then toke the trainer of latias and put her by a tree. "Zorua you know the forest more than me please can you go and find some berries?"  
"Sure why don't I go and scratch you're back while I'm at it." Zorua grumbled then wandered into the forest.  
"Whoa what's up with him at the moment, he's normally making jokes by now…" Zela sighed "hey latias have you seen my bag?"  
"Yeah it's over there." Latias pointed over to where the white stone was.  
"Thanks." Zela walked over to her bag and searched through it. "Ah here it is!" She pulled out a bag of medicines. She then walked over to the trainer then applied the medicines to the trainer's wounds.  
Zorua trotted out from some bushes with a leaf basket full of berries "Here founds thome." His voice was muffled because of the basket.  
"Good thanks zorua." Zela toke the berries from zorua "Right what food to make from these."  
"How about you just fry them." Latias replied.  
"Good idea."  
"Hey don't I get a say in all this?" Zorua argued.  
"All she said was that it was a good idea not that she was going to make it." Latias argued back.  
"I've had enough of you two arguing, I know you aren't fond of each other just stop it!" Zela snapped.  
"Whoa someone woke up on the grumpig's side of bed this morning." Zorua said.  
Zela sighed "sorry guys I didn't mean to snap. Anyway let's make some food." She then threw her Pokéballs into the air and three Pokémon appeared a pidgeot, riolu and a rapidash. "Zorua, latias and pidgeot go find some fire wood, riolu help me cut the berries and rapidash you can set the wood on fire when they come back." All the Pokémon nodded and set to work. A few moments later zorua, latias and pidgeot returned with wood which rapidash made a fire with, Zela and riolu finished preparing the berries then Zela cooked them over the fire she then shared out the food and saved some for the trainer. Zela explained what happened and why there was a female trainer unconscious on the floor.  
"Ugh… my head." The trainer had woken up.  
"Hey looks who's awake." Riolu barked.  
"What where am I and where's reshiram?" The trainer asked.  
"If you mean that white stone over there then that's reshiram and you're in my home." Zela answered.  
"You're home?"  
"Yeah I live in this forest. Anyway you should eat there's food there." Zela pointed to the berries next to the trainer "oh and my name is Zela and these are my friends, Zorua, Pidgeot, riolu, rapidash and latias."  
"Oh I'm Mei. How old are you?" Mei asked and picked up the berries and started to eat.  
"I'm thirteen."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Don't have any. You ask too many questions." Zela replied then stood up "I'm going to sleep, oh and if you see any beartic don't worry there kind around here." She walked over to a bush and laid down "Also there's a few zubat and golbat around here but the fire may keep them away." She then fell asleep.  
"Golbat, Beartic? Great how do I get myself into things like this?" Mei sighed then went to sleep.

**-_- So err this is my first story I probably wont update much (because I'm on 3 dongle thing) but um... if ppl like it I might write some more so pls review or whatever the word is if u want me 2 write more (also please excuse wrong spellings or if I use text talk in my stories.)**


End file.
